


Remembrance

by charybdean



Category: Fate/stay night (Visual Novel)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, F/M, Gore, Pseudo-Incest, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 12:05:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4221105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charybdean/pseuds/charybdean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some years after he parts from Saber at the end of the Holy Grail War, Emiya Shirou returns to Fuyuki to investigate rumors of the grail. What he finds there is Illya, bearing the body of a grown woman, a wicked smile, and an even wickeder hunger. Heed the warnings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remembrance

_It's lonely in the dark, but Illya is used to loneliness._

_Some years ago, there was a great battle nearby, in the temple far above. In the end, the evil and corruption of all humanity that overflowed from within the Holy Grail was destroyed by the pure light of ideals, and a girl named Illyasviel von Einzbern was saved from her fate of dying and disappearing as a vessel. She spent a short time after that happy in someone's home._

_But such terrible curses leave echoes in the world when they spill out into reality. They leave echoes, and it's easy for a small part of the soul of someone who was raised to be a vessel for wishes to get caught in the ripples in reality caused by a great host of evil wishes._

_The lingering fragment of Illya doesn't know whether she absorbed that last scrap of curses, or if the lingering fragment of curses absorbed that last scrap of Illya. In the end, though, such a strong doll created by the proud Einzbern family is strong enough to overpower one last weak curse._

_But she isn't strong enough to return to the world outside afterwards. She'll die quickly there, and somehow she's become afraid of dying in a way she wasn't before. It must be the influence of humanity in the curses she took in. Dolls accept their death, but human beings want to live._

_She makes the curses around her a thing of her own, a world of her own. Instead of being filled with all of humanity's crimes, they become filled with all of her suffering. What else can she do? Slowly she discards things she doesn't need, as well—the illusion of permanent youth she once could not escape, her ties to her family and its ancient wish, her limitations as a homunculus resembling a human being._

_Perhaps she gains a few things, too, beyond just the fear of death. A sharp hunger plagues her now and then, and she can_ feel _the shadows around her in an uncanny way._

_With all of that done, she waits. Waiting, too, is something familiar to Illya._

* * *

Nowadays, he spends his nights dreaming of distant starlight falling upon him and the faint voices of those he could not save. He will remember these things forever: both the stars that symbolize his love for a beautiful knight who once saved him, spent a few days and a war with him, and then faded away with words of love on her lips—and the scars upon the world caused by existences he fails to protect. It's just the natural order of things. Emiya Shirou saves all the people around him, and if he cannot save their lives, he gives meaning to their deaths by honoring their memories within his heart. After all, that heart would be empty otherwise, so why not use it in this way?

He wakes up in the pre-dawn light with the name he once called a woman long-dead on his tongue. He does not speak, _"Saber,"_ into the almost-morning around him; she is gone, and no words will bring her back. But he does sit there, blinking in the faint violet-blue light, and remembering.

It has been some time since he lived in this house. The life of a hero is one filled with wandering, and he left Fuyuki City and the warm and welcoming Emiya household behind a few years ago after Illya's death. He's only here now to investigate word that the remains of the Grail may have reactivated somehow and now pose a danger to all the people in town.

But he's slept enough. There's work to be done now. Once, that work would have been making breakfast for the people he shared this home with, but he left them behind long ago in his pursuit of his ideals. Now he makes himself the simplest of meals, trains briefly, and sets out into town while it's still barely light.

Something is calling him, he realizes. A flitting white ghost tugs at the corner of his vision, and he follows it without thinking, through the still-empty streets of the town, until he passes into the trees surrounding Ryuudou Temple and finds himself staring at the entrance to a cave. He knows nothing of what's in there, but still he must press forward. Something still calls him—the memory of something that was lost.

Shirou walks silently into the cavern of the Greater Grail, seeking out the truth.

Something waits for him there. A long time ago, he and Saber vanquished the distorted and tainted contents of the Holy Grail, but something still remains in its infrastructure. A pool of mud glimmers there, somehow darker than the darkness that surrounds it.

"I see," Shirou says into the heavy air around him. "You're the problem with this town. I'm your opposition." He says so plainly, without regard for the fact that the city in question was once his home. Now it's merely a place he has to protect.

Is that laughter from the evil before him? Stranger yet, is it a girlish laughter he recognizes? He thinks for a moment it might be—

But he has no time to contemplate it, because he's gotten too close now. The darkness around him shivers, and suddenly a tendril of deeper darkness reaches out and snares his body. Before he can even contemplate his terrible fate, he's falling into the mud—

He braces himself. Shirou knows what's coming; he's been stained with this evil before and suffered its terrors. But this time—

The pool of corruption before him is really no more than a puddle. It's only an echo of the vast evil that once sprawled out from the Grail. When it draws him in, he sees not All Evils of the World; instead, something more personal stamps itself on his brain. He sees an eternity of loneliness, of heartless cruelties. He sees a gentle family torn apart. And all of it feels familiar.

When Shirou lands in a small world surrounded by shadows, he's not in hell. Instead, he's in a distorted, glimmering replica of a small girl's bedroom in a castle he once visited. Tendrils of darkness creep in all around him, but he recognizes that elegant bed. And more than that...

He recognizes the girl herself, standing in front of him. But she's not a girl anymore, at long last. Now she's a woman, fully-formed and clad in a flowing black dress. And yet the pout on her face is as familiar as if he just failed to meet her on time yesterday afternoon.

Shirou gapes at the woman before him. "Illya?! How...how are you here?" He doesn't have anything more to say. Even now, as a full-fledged hero, he still fumbles with words sometimes, and now is one of those times.

"Stupid Shirou," she says, her voice fuller and richer and more adult than before, but still as sullen and sulky as ever. "You left me waiting here for years!"

"I'm sorry," he says immediately with the most heartfelt sincerity. "I'm sorry, Illya. I thought I did my best to save you, but something went wrong, didn't it?"

"Something definitely went wrong!" she says. "You know, Shirou, you thought you saved me from the Grail back then, at the end of the war. You thought I spent the rest of my short days happy with you in your home, but you were wrong. Part of me was left here, in the last bits of mud."

"I'm sorry, Illya," he repeats, because it's all he can say.

"Well, it's not all bad," she says. "There was only a little bit of the evil power left, so I was stronger than it. I overpowered it and made this world mine, my place where I could do anything! Even finally have a body that reflects my true age. You know, I'm older than you, Shirou. Did you know that?"

He shakes his head. There's a lot he didn't know about Illya, a lot he never did learn. But now he has the chance. "But it's okay now, right? Now I'm here and I can save you."

"Mm-hmm," she agrees, and her pout transforms into a bright smile.

He sighs in relief at the sight of it, and he steps forward. She's taller now, but so is he, so when he reaches out to draw her into an embrace, she can nestle her head against his shoulder, and she does so. "All right, Illya! Let's go home again." He's happy. He's happy that he could save her, even though he's not sure how he can get her out of here. He'll figure that out in a moment. For now he's just going to hold her—and try not to think about the unfamiliar feel of her soft womanly arms around him, her full breasts against his body.

But even as he feels her smile against his skin, she says, "I don't think so, big brother."

"What?" he says, too slow, for the moment, to understand what she's driving at.

"I spent these years here alone, you know!" she says. "It was terrible, Shirou, it was really terrible! The one thing I couldn't do in this world was _leave_. And it's not as if that was the first time I was alone. I was alone all my life, ever since _he_ broke his promise and left me. I've had time to think! I think if I let you out of this evil world of mine, you'll break your promise and leave me too."

"No," he says. "I keep my promises. I'm going to save you for sure this time, Illya."

She stops, and she blinks. "Really? Will you really?" Even now that she's grown, there's such childish wonder in her voice, just like always.

"Yeah," he says. "I mean it."

"Mmmm," she says. "I don't believe you."

"What?"

"So you're going to stay with me," she continues, sounding happier than ever. "I'm going to make it so that you can't leave. Okay, Shirou? Let's get started!"

"What do you mean?" he starts to ask, but it's too late by then, it's much too late.

The shadows lunge at him from behind. They wrap around his lower legs like solid things, rapidly climbing to his knees.

"You got so tall, Shirou!" Illya says in a wondering voice. "It makes you very handsome, but I think I'd rather if you were shorter than me." She beams brightly at him. "So I'm going to do it, okay? I'm going to make you shorter than me!"

"What—" he starts to say again, but that's when he feels it. The darkness enveloping his feet and legs up to his knees develops _teeth_.

It's not like the mud he fought at the end of the Holy Grail War. That was pure evil, nameless and full of all the curses of humanity. This stuff is purely Illya's curse; it doesn't melt and sear his flesh with rage, but _tears_ at it instead with glee.

Shirou has time to cry out once, in a hoarse facsimile of a scream, and then the shadows are eating. Their dark teeth sink into his vulnerable flesh; their many mouths gulp it down in chunks. He glances down in disbelief at his legs and sees that below the knee they're being stripped to bright white bone, blood spraying everywhere as the shadows feed.

In front of him, Illya gasps. He wonders, for an instant, if she's surprised at what she's allowing to happen. Then he realizes, as her sharp inhale becomes a lingering moan, that she's not surprised at all. She's delighted.

As she feels her shadows feast on his flesh, Illya moans in ecstasy. Beneath her thin dress, her breasts, so new and terribly enticing to him, heave frantically with her eager breaths. "Wow, Shirou! You're amazing! I can't wait to taste you with my own mouth—I'm sure you'll be delicious!"

A crunching sound rings out, followed by more and more until they fill the air; overwhelmed by agony, Shirou realizes that the mouths tearing into his legs have reached bone. It's no obstacle to them, though. They merely continue biting, shattering the bones of his legs into shards and at last devouring the marrow within.

"More, more," Illya says. "I want a little more, okay? I'm going to take, um...just past your knees! That should be enough for now, Shirou. I'll have the rest later, after I do some more really fun things to you."

He groans. "Illya, you have to stop—" But she doesn't. The shadows advance up his legs, still devouring, shredding his flesh and sending gouts of blood up into the air around him. With another series of cracks and crunches, they consume his knees entirely.

He falls, landing shakily on the stumps of his legs. Blood gushes out in a wide pool around him, but he feels no effect from the loss of it. "How...Illya, how are you doing this? You have to stop," he adds. "I need to save you."

"Stupid Shirou, don't you get it?" She reaches out to embrace him again, cradling him close as blood still pours from his maimed legs. "This is how you save me! This is my own little world, and I'm going to keep you here forever—I can do anything in it! I'm going to keep you alive and suffering here forever, because you left me years ago, and now I won't let you leave me again. I'm going to make every last scrap of you mine forever, and you'll be awake for it the whole time. Aa-ah!" She can't help but moan again at that, and she buries his face between her breasts.

Despite the blood rushing out of his legs, he feels more rise in his face—and somewhere else, as well. "Illya, wait," he says. "You can't let me touch— _those_. It's indecent."

"Huh?" She pulls back a little and blinks down at him. "It is? That's wrong, Shirou. It can't be indecent, because I'm a proper lady and everything I do is fine. Besides, I'm going to be intimate with you soon. So it's all right!"

"Wait," he says, fighting the terrible pain to try to make sense of her words. "You're what?"

She steps back and gives his body a push; he topples over onto his back on the floor. He struggles for a moment to get up again, but all he can do is prop himself up a little on his arms. His mutilated legs are useless.

"Mmm," she says. "Intimate! I'm going to be intimate with my big brother, Shirou! I'm going to experience what a woman experiences with a man she loves, finally! I'm pretty excited...I never thought I'd get to do something like that."

He stares at her. "Illya, you can't," he protests. "You'll ruin your virtue."

"It's okay," she says. She reaches up to her chest and begins to tear away the fabric of her dress.

Shirou quickly averts his eyes.

"It's okay," Illya repeats, "because I was never more than a doll to begin with, so 'virtue' is meaningless, don't you see? That's not really a thing I was ever permitted. It's fine, Shirou! I'm going to be a woman with you, even if you're only part of a man. Um, hey, Shirou! Shirou, don't be rude! Look at me!"

Her voice is a command. He looks at her, and he shudders and gasps. Her white body is gorgeous—her waist delicate, her hips full, her legs slender, her breasts firm. "Illya—you've gotten really beautiful."

She claps a hand over her mouth. "Mmph! You're going to make me blush, and that's unforgivable! Stupid Shirou!" She lowers her hands to wring them together now, frowning down at him. "I'm going to make you hurt even more for that!"

"How—" he begins, but before he can even finish the question, she's showing him the answer.

Illya kneels down before him, and she reaches out to grasp hold of the remains of his right leg. She digs her soft, slender fingers into the raw, gaping wound at the new end of his limb, and she wiggles them inside the torn muscle.

He moans in agony, but still her delicate touch excites him more than he can say. Trapped in her dark world with his body at her dubious mercy, he finds himself aroused by the torment she visits upon him. She's just too beautiful, and she looks so happy to be making him suffer.

"See," she says, shoving her fingers deeper, until her whole hand is buried inside his leg. Slowly she pries the flesh away from the bone. He feels it rip and tear free from his body. "You're mine now," she adds. "You're my toy, so I get to break you as I please. Piece by piece..."

He groans again and lifts one hand to reach for her. His fingers rest gently on her face, and she blinks at him. "Okay, Illya," he finally says.

"Huh?" She lifts her free hand to her mouth in confusion. "What is it, Shirou?"

"It's okay," he repeats. "I couldn't save you, in the end...so it's only fair. Besides, it's not like you're going to kill me. You said you'd keep me alive, right?"

"That's right," she says. "No matter how little of you is left, you'll still be aware of everything I'm doing to your body."

"So," he says, "no matter how little of me is left—there's still a chance. So long as I'm alive, I'll find a way to save you."

She giggles—that same girlish sound he heard when the mud drew him in, even if it comes from the lips of a woman. "How silly...that's impossible. The only way you can save me is letting me tear you apart and eat you."

"We'll see," he says, as stubbornly as ever, despite the agony in what's left of his legs.

She pouts, then, and curls her hand inside his leg into a fist. Then, in another great spray of blood, she rips out the chunk of flesh she's holding.

He cries out in pain and automatic disbelief. "Illya!"

"Mmm," she says, looking down at her blood-soaked hand and the lump of raw meat in it. "I'm going to taste you now, Shirou."

"Wait," he protests, "you can't do that—cannibalism is wrong, Illya."

She sticks out her tongue at him, lifts the torn-out muscle to her mouth, and tears off a bite. She begins to chew, loudly and eagerly, gulping down his flesh and then quickly feeding herself the rest of the piece. "Ahhh! It's so good! You taste really rich and delicious..."

"Ugh," he says. "I guess I'm glad." He can't help but admit that seeing her so happy from eating a piece of him is nice.

"You're going to be more glad in a minute," she says brightly. "When we're together."

"Together—?"

Before he can say anything else, her eyes narrow a little, and then the shadows sweep in again. They cover his whole body this time, chill with Illya's lonely sorrow but now tinged with her excitement as well. He tries to brace for the feeling of them devouring him entirely, but—

That's not what happens. After a few snapping and tearing noises, they retreat, and he realizes they didn't eat him at all. They only ate his clothes. He's naked now, just like Illya herself as she kneels before him, and between the remains of his legs, his cock is already half-erect.

"Oh," he says. "You're really going to have sex with me, huh?"

She smiles. "Now that I'm a woman, tearing you up gets me really excited. So of course I am. Oh, but you're not ready yet," she adds with a faint disappointed tone as she frowns down at his cock.

"Sorry," he says. "This is all happening pretty fast. I'm sure if you, um, if you touch me some more, it'll be fine."

She brightens further. "That's easy!" And—

—she lowers her head and takes his cock between her lips.

He almost convulses with the pleasure of it. "Ah, that's too much, that's too good, Illya, Illya..."

She sucks a little; around her, the remains of his legs jerk reflexively, sending spurts of fresh blood into the air. She frowns a little, making a discontented noise with her full mouth, and then she reaches out. She pushes her hands inside his legs again even as her tongue works at the head of his cock. Pushing and tearing his flesh away, she wraps her fingers around his bones and holds them fast in place.

His head swimming with agony and pleasure, Shirou reaches out to stroke Illya's wintry-white hair as her lips wrap around his cock. Her face is no longer that of a little girl, but her eyes have the same serenely devilish delight in them as he remembers. "I'm happy," he tells her. Somehow, his voice is rough as much with lust as with pain. "I won't waste this chance to save you this time."

She draws back from him now, freeing her mouth for speech once more. "How irritating...you're still saying pointless things. You can't save me, Shirou. Not the way you're thinking of."

He opens his mouth to protest, but she cuts him off: she wiggles her fingers a little more inside the gaping wounds at the ends of the stumps of his legs. Then all he can do for a few seconds is moan in agony.

"Wow, that sound is great," she says happily.

"Illya," he manages, desperately, and then it's much too late. She's leaning over him with her perfect naked body. Her belly rests against his belly, her breasts press firm into the skin of his chest—her nipples are hard. And below—

She presses her cunt against the shaft of his cock, grinding eagerly against it.

He moans in ecstasy this time. "You're wet, you're really wet—"

"Mmm," she says. "I got so excited when I started tearing you apart. When I ate a little bit of you. I want to eat more of you while you're inside me, so you're _really_ inside me."

He can't say a word of protest; he's too dazed by the feel of her slick cunt moving slowly up the shaft of his cock. Finally, she reaches the head, and she rocks against it so that it slips inside of her at last.

"Oh," she says with delight, and she pushes firmly down onto him. Her cunt swallows up his cock entirely, drawing him deep inside of her. "Wow, that's a really good feeling. You're still bleeding, but I have you safe inside of me. Mmm, mmm, you're so big I can barely fit you, but it's perfect. I'm all filled up by you."

She straightens up now so that she straddles him firmly, her body flush against his; he can just barely see the base of his cock entering her. She presses her blood-covered hands to his belly and rocks against him eagerly. "Ah! I'm riding you!" She giggles. "I could be a Rider-class Servant now!"

He tries to think about how he's going to save her, but his mind won't work. All he can think of is how good her cunt feels surrounding his cock and how glad he is to be torn apart to make her happy.

She leans over him again, still moving her hips atop his cock. "Hey, Shirou? You should kiss me like men and women do when they make love." And she presses her lips against his before he can even agree; he tastes his own blood still on them as her tongue slides into his mouth.

"That's not enough," she finally says when she pulls away again. "None of this is really enough for what I've been through."

"No," he manages to say. "I can't fix what you've been through, Illya—I can't take away your pain. But I can—" What _can_ he do? He has to think of something.

"You can be my toy," she fills in for him. "My doll, since I was a doll. I'll do what I want with your body."

"No, that's not it—" He has more he could say, but she rocks her hips against him once more and his words disappear in the endless torrent of pleasure and pain.

"Toys shouldn't speak up against their owners," Illya chides him. She leans down again, but this time she kisses his throat and sighs against it. "Let's see, how should I tear you up next? I think I want to take your arms—"

"No," he protests. He needs his arms to wield swords to protect people.

There's nothing he can do, though. The shadows snake out from around him once more, and while Illya gazes down at him with her red eyes bright and eager, darkness wraps around his shoulders. In an instant, blood fountains up into the air and splatters down onto his face, his chest, the floor all around them. That's what he sees, and after an instant of shock, he feels it too: a hundred knives in the dark hacking away at the flesh of his upper arms. They stab through muscle and sinew, carving it away from the bone in great chunks. Pieces of flesh fly into the air, where unspeakable mouths in that same darkness snap them up and devour them.

Illya moans in pure ecstasy and grinds her cunt harder on his cock as she watches.

When the shadows finally recede, his shoulders are bare of all flesh. There's nothing but plain white bone at the tops of his arms.

Shirou tries to move, but the agony arrests him. As he lies there beneath Illya's body, she reaches down, grabs the bare bone of each arm, and firmly wrenches them out of the sockets.

" _Illya_ ," he says helplessly. "You can't—you can't take my arms—" He tries to move, to pull away from her, but his maimed body offers him no leverage. His legs are mostly gone, and his arms are entirely gone. Her weight atop his hips and waist, where her warm wet cunt surrounds his cock, pins him completely to the floor where a wide pool of blood spreads around them and a multitude of mouths in the surrounding darkness slowly lap it up. All he can do is arch his back and squirm with his torso that remains.

"That's a silly thing to say, Shirou," she says, lifting the dismembered arms in her hands. "I just did take them. Ah, look at you!" She giggles. "You're flopping like a fish! It's kind of cute..."

He groans. "Illya..." He can feel the space where his arms and legs should be, but there's nothing there.

She begins to grind her cunt faster and faster on his cock. "It's exciting when you make noises like that," she says. "I just, ah, I want to eat you more, _ah_ —" She presses the hands of his severed arms to her mouth and begins to tear chunks out of them with her teeth, eagerly chewing and swallowing down the raw meat.

"You can't," he says again, stubbornly. "Illya, cannibalism's bad!"

But she just keeps eating as she thrusts and grinds upon his cock, till she's crunching down on the bones of his hands. Finally, when she's eaten them both down to the wrists, she opens her mouth, blood trickling out of it, and moans sweetly.

He feels her cunt convulse around his cock as she comes, a sensation almost as wonderful as the look of bliss on her face.

"Ah," she says at last, "that was amazing...so that's what it feels like. I still want more, though."

"Ugh," he says, though he doesn't mind how happy she is. "More sex, or more food? The first one's easy enough...I haven't come yet, all the pain's holding me back, so we can keep going. But you seriously shouldn't keep eating my flesh like that, Illya...it's okay if you do it as a metaphor by feeding me to these shadows, but doing it with your own mouth? That's cannibalism." He doesn't tell her that it is kind of attractive when she does it, that it's sort of a turn-on to see her with her mouth full of his raw meat while he's inside her. That would just encourage her.

Nevertheless, she sticks her tongue out at him and says, "That's not fair at all, Shirou. I've been here for years with nothing to eat, so it's natural that I'm hungry." Without waiting for any further reply, she drops one of the arms onto his chest, grasps the other in both hands, and begins to rip the flesh off it with her teeth.

He groans at the sight of it. Her beautiful white face is spattered now with blood as red as her eyes, and she chews the meat of his severed arm eagerly still. After a minute, she begins to shift her hips again. She returns to grinding her slick cunt on his cock even as she eats, making contented little noises as she does so.

Somehow she finishes all the meat on the arm, even though it should be far too much food for her slender body. Cheerfully, she tosses the remains to the shadows around them, where, with a series of snapping and crunching noises, the personal curses within grind the bones down to nothing and gulp them down.

Shirou groans again and squirms beneath her as she picks up the other arm and sets to work on that. He can even see how full her belly is getting as it starts to bulge visibly with all its contents.

"You're so delicious," she says in between bites. "I should've known you'd be." She gulps down more torn flesh.

He moans again and again as the sight of her so delighted and so full of his meat brings him closer and closer to orgasm. "Illya...Illya, I can't—much longer—"

She finishes up his arm while he's gasping on the brink and tosses the bones to the shadows again. Licking her lips, she assures him, "Don't worry, Shirou. I'm going to make things difficult again in a moment, okay? I still want to play with you some more."

He blinks up at her. "Play with me...?" He doesn't understand.

"Mmm-hmm," she says, and she reaches down. Shadows coalesce in her hand into the shape of a blade, and before he can even process what that means, she's slicing him fully open.

The cold knife bites deeply into his body, its shadowy blade parting his flesh. Illya cuts into him eagerly, tracing bloody lines along the bottom of his ribcage. "I'm going to crack you open and see what's inside, Shirou! That should be fun." She slices upwards now, carving through the cartilage connecting his ribs to his breastbone.

He gasps again, this time in agony, as blood gushes up all over his chest. "Illya, you don't—you don't need to—" He tries to breathe. "Is this really saving you?"

"It is," she says, and even though he knows that's absurd, he can't deny that it makes him a little happy to hear. "Okay, Shirou, ready?" She lets the knife dissolve back into shadows in her hand. "Say you're ready!"

He doesn't know what he's supposed to be ready for, but she's still so hot and wet around his cock and the look on her face is so perfect. He says, "I'm ready, Illya."

"Good! That's really good, Shirou," she says, and she reaches down with her slender fingers that were once so white and are now so red. She digs them into the deep wound she just created.

Shirou gasps at the feeling of her hands digging into his body once more. There's less left of his body than the last time she did it, but it's still just as alien and agonizing. "Illya—"

She hums with delight, and then he feels something more: he feels his ribs pulling away from his chest. As she continues to thrust her wet cunt against his cock, she slides her fingers fully into the gashes, curls them around his bottom ribs, and _pulls_.

He gives a hoarse scream as the entire front of his chest separates from his body. His ribcage cracks at the sides and opens like a pair of twin doors.

Still humming cheerfully, Illya lets the huge chunks of flesh and bone fall into the pool of blood around them both like discarded lids. Quickly, the shadows lunge in from around them and set to devouring those parts of his body. Gore sprays everywhere as they feast, filling the air with ripping, tearing, gnashing, chewing, and crunching noises.

"Ah," Shirou says, "aaaaah, ah—" He keeps crying out in agony and disbelief. His mind can't process the enormity of what's happening to what's left of his body.

Illya's softly hummed tune finally breaks as she begins to moan in pleasure, shivering as she feels her shadows consume the parts of him she tore off and cast aside. Finally, as they finish up, she reaches forward, grabs his sternum where it still juts out over the ruin of his chest, and rips it out. She lifts it to her mouth and, breathing hard with her delight, begins to tear the flesh off it with her teeth.

His own screams finally die down as he watches her happily eat. The reality of what just happened at last sinks in. Illya tore the top of his chest right off his body. Now his organs pulse visibly in the open cavity within. His lungs expand and contract as he draws ragged breaths; his heart beats frantically, pumping an endless supply of blood into the ruined body around it. Below them both, the tops of more organs peek out of his abdominal cavity.

Illya looks down at his open body as she chews, enraptured by the sight of it. "I really like you like this," she declares. "You're pretty handsome, Shirou!" She leans down and lowers her hands into his ribcage.

He groans then at the feel of her fingers pressing down on his lungs, but that's only the beginning. The next thing he knows, even as she still presses herself down on his cock, she's lowering her head into his open body. He feels her lips brush over the muscle of his heart as she kisses it.

"There," she says. "I've really touched your heart now, Shirou." She straightens up again and now cups his heart gently in her hands. It beats hard against her stroking fingers, and he moans again at the sensation.

"Illya," he manages to say, "are you going to eat it?" He shouldn't be excited at the prospect, he knows he shouldn't be, but she looks so pretty like this, all grown up and sitting atop him all covered in his blood with a bright smile on her face. He'd give up his heart easily to see her keep smiling like that.

"Mmm-hmm," she says. "Of course I am, it'll be a treat! It'll be dessert, though. And I'll be good and finish more of my main course first. I'm sure you made me have proper table manners in the time I lived with you, Shirou, so I'll be good. For now I'm just touching it." And she gives his heart a small squeeze.

He cries out, wetly, as blood bubbles up in his throat from the gesture. Illya just smiles again, gives his heart a pat, and lets go of it at last. Then she reaches down and grabs the edge of his abdominal wall below his opened chest. With a terrible tearing noise, she rips it open and off his body, exposing the rest of his internal organs within.

Shirou moans and shudders again; the motion makes the organs in his belly tremble visibly. But there's nothing he can do. He lies there, his innards completely exposed from his collarbone down almost to his pelvis, and watches as Illya chews on the huge strip of meat she pulled off him.

She sighs in pleasure and begins to move faster on his cock as she eats. Her breasts, now splattered all over with blood, rise and fall beautifully as she moves. Still, even as a woman, she's the Illya he knew. Her sly smile as she looks down at him over her meal proves it to his satisfaction.

She comes again as she finishes the meat in her hands, shivering from the sensation. "Ah! That's so good! That's so good, Shirou, you're being so good to me." Slowly she leans down, her full and bulging belly pressing firmly against his bloody insides, her breasts dipping into his chest cavity and pushing aside parts of his lungs. She kisses him then with her sticky, blood-stained mouth, even as she still thrusts her cunt against his cock.

He moans into her mouth, overpowered by all the sensations. "Illya—" He reflexively tries to push her away with his body and only succeeds in shoving his internal organs harder against her, making her cry out in delight.

Reason reasserts itself, and he remembers he doesn't have enough of a body left to do anything of note with it. Instead, he turns his head so he can speak. "Illya, I'm going to come if you're not careful, any second now—"

"Oh," she says, and she sits back up. "Then, I'll do this—" And she reaches into his belly with both hands and rips out his kidneys. Blood gushes from the torn veins and arteries that were connected to them, quickly filling up his abdominal cavity and starting to spill over the sides. His remaining organs slosh about weakly in it as he shudders.

"Ugh," he says as the pain sears through him, clearing a little bit of the haze of lust and pleasure from his head. Not too much—he still can't take his eyes off her beautiful, blood-covered body. "That did it. I'll be fine for a while longer now."

"Good," Illya says. Then she lifts the organs in her hands. "Hey, Shirou, you're really full of parts, aren't you? Human beings are fun that way. If I were still a kid I'd play with them carelessly...but I haven't been a kid for a very long time. Not even when you knew me, really." She takes a breath and beams down at him. "So, I'll be more mature and enact a sophisticated show with them instead!"

"What?" He stares at her.

"That's right," she says. "They'll all have parts to play. This one," she holds up the kidney in her left hand, "is me. This one," she holds up the kidney in her right hand, "is Saber, who convinced you to become a hero who saves everyone instead of just my big brother."

With a single gesture, she tosses the organ she just named into the shadows around her. A series of tearing and snapping sounds follow, then fall silent.

"Oops," Illya says with too much satisfaction.

"Illya, I'm going to save you too," Shirou says. "So it's fine. You don't have to be so selfish. You can be the kind girl you were before."

She glares at him, then reaches down into his body again and yanks out his entire liver. More blood fountains up into the air, then starts to pool around his lungs. His breath takes on a bubbling quality, and he feels blood fleck his lips as he exhales.

"This," Illya says, holding up the larger organ, "is you, Shirou." She brings it close to the kidney she's still holding and clasps them together. "So, naturally, you're going to be with me forever—ah, putting on a play like this is really childish, isn't it?"

"Yeah," he agrees. "Don't play with your food, Illya."

"That's right, it's an improper childish thing that I left behind," she says. "Then I'll just eat 'you.'" Tossing the other kidney into the shadows as well, she lifts his liver to her mouth with both hands and bites into it. "Mmm..."

He groans again as he watches her. She begins to rise and fall on his cock as she eats, harder and harder, until every time she does it, the contents of his body shake and slosh about inside the open bowl that he's become.

His mind fills up with red and white, the colors of the woman above him, riding atop him while she tears him apart and eats him. He can't remember her name. He can't remember his name, right now. All he knows is that she's someone he has to save, even if it takes every last scrap of his flesh, every last part of his body to do it.

She shoves the last of his liver into her mouth, chews and swallows it, and licks her lips. "Mmm, how good—okay, Shirou. I guess you can finish up now, and then I'll finish you." Bracing herself on her knees around him, she leans forward, plants her left hand in the remains of his ribcage, and begins to gently stroke his heart with her right. Even as she does so, she fiercely moves her cunt up and down on his cock, again and again; he can see his cock sliding slickly in and out of her just beyond the soupy mess of what used to be his belly.

She moans in delight as she comes once more, and in the midst of all the agony, the noise spurs him on to release.

With a wet gasping moan of his own, he comes inside her.

"That was very good, Shirou," she says admiringly as he lies there dazed and mutilated. Still resting atop him with his cock deep inside her, she cups his heart in her hand and starts to lift it out of his chest. He groans weakly as he feels some of the veins and arteries tear apart and others resist, clinging to the organ, trying to keep it inside of him.

Illya frowns, grabs it with her other hand as well, and pulls harder. Finally, the whole organ rips out of his chest, taking a chunk of the aorta with it. Blood gushes brightly up into the air, and he watches it flow and then subside with glassy eyes. He feels empty, but that's normal enough for him. It just usually isn't this literal.

His heart still beats in Illya's hands as she starts to bite into it. He watches her chew and swallow big bites of the muscle without saying a word. He just lies there limp and defeated in the endless pool of his own blood, vaguely thinking about saving Illya. How will he do it? He needs to come up with a plan.

She finishes his heart while he's still considering the matter, swallowing the last chunk of muscle happily. "Ah! That was delicious! Now Shirou's really a part of me." She reaches down to pat her very round belly. "I guess I ate too much, but it's fine. This body can tolerate it."

He finally finds his voice again. "It's more like you had fourths and fifths than seconds and thirds," he says. "Jeez, Illya..."

She finally pulls herself off his softening cock. "You're supposed to be saving me, not making rude comments about my eating habits," she scolds him.

That's right. He has to figure out how to save her, how to release her from this lonely world and make her happy. If he can keep himself alive in the process that would be good too, since he has more people to save, but he'll do what it takes. For now, though, all he says is, "Sorry, Illya."

"Hmph," she says. She stands up over him, dripping with his gore; her once-white feet make small splashes in the puddle of blood around him. "Okay, Shirou, it's time to finish you."

"Finish—" He starts to echo her words in confusion, but before he can get them out, the shadows have flowed over him, covering his whole body except for his head. For a moment he feels only a deep chill, and then—

They start to bite and tear at his remaining flesh and bones. Dozens of sharp teeth rip into him like knives, biting off huge chunks of the muscles of his back, gulping down the flesh of his ass and remaining thighs. Blood and gore sprays out around him.

In front of him, Illya moans and shudders. "Not too fast...! I want to savor this!" She kneels in the blood and the darkness herself, unfazed by it all, and reaches out to stroke his hair with sticky hands. As her shadows continue to feast on the remains of his body, she leans down over him and lifts his head to her chest. She guides his mouth to her breast, and he obligingly latches onto her nipple to the sound of her sigh of contentment.

He lies there consumed by darkness, his body dwindling to less and less as the sharp teeth in the shadows sink into it, bite off chunks, and swallow them down into their mouths. Illya shivers with delight as she feels it, holding his head fast to her breast as he sucks at it. He feels himself growing hard again even as he hears his remaining leg-bones and ribs begin to crunch. In the darkness below his head, he's little more than a spine with some flesh still clinging to it, a mostly-mutilated ass, and an erect cock.

At last, those sharp teeth finish his ass and sink into his cock. His bare spine spasms frantically within the darkness and he sucks harder at Illya's breast. His consciousness goes blank as agony and ecstasy merge, and he comes powerfully as he's torn apart.

Somewhere, there are fierce crunching noises as his pelvic bones and spine are finally consumed.

Finally, Illya's voice calls him back to this reality. "Ahh, that was so good, and I'm so full now," she's saying as she cradles him in her arms. It's his head she's holding. There's nothing else left. "I'm happy," she says. "I'm really happy to have Shirou here with me forever now."

With his body gone, his mind is finally clear. He looks up at her blood-covered face and sees no enchantress but only a young woman warped and corrupted by the very evil she tamed and made her own.

"Illya," he says weakly. He can't speak very loudly now at all. "You aren't really saved yet."

"I'm saved enough," she insists. "Give up on doing anything more, Shirou. It's hopeless."

"No," he says. He can't give up. He needs to save her, so he'll do it.

Shirou closes his eyes and retreats from the pain and the terror around him. He goes somewhere else inside his mind—to a day years ago, when he fought this girl in a different way. _How did he win then?_ It seems important, somehow.

When he opens his eyes, a golden light is starting to coalesce in front of him and Illya. She gasps in surprise. "Shirou, what are you doing?"

He thinks it's obvious, but he explains all the same, "I'm saving you."

With the last of his energy, he calls on a sword he once made from a memory he saw. It's not as powerful as it was then; it probably couldn't defeat Berserker. But Berserker isn't here right now—only a weak world of corruption and evil and one woman trapped inside it even after conquering it.

Caliburn appears in the air before them. For an instant, he sees it glowing brightly, preparing to unleash an attack that will wipe out the unholy influences around it and restore the souls trapped within to their true natures—

And then everything goes golden white.

* * *

_The real world is too bright, after years of hiding in shadows. On top of that, Illya is still barefoot and clad only in a white dress when she emerges from the cavern, wearily dragging Shirou's unconscious body behind her._

_It's just past dawn outside, and she blinks frantically in the sunlight._

_"He really did it," she says, her voice full of wonder. She's here in the same world as so many other people now, and the mad hunger is gone from her. The shadows around her are simply normal shadows, not half-solid curses full of sharp teeth._

_Illya sets Shirou against a tree and sits beside him, hugging her knees to her chest. Her body is still that of a woman; what happened in her dark world can't be entirely erased. Still, she knows Shirou, and she has faith that when he wakes, he'll let her come home with him._

_Beside her, Shirou stirs._

_Illya leans over him. She wants to be the first thing he sees when he wakes up._

_He opens his eyes and blinks at her. "Illya?"_

_"Good morning, Shirou," she says with a smile._

_"Huh, it's morning?" He looks around. "That's right. Why don't we go home now? I'll make you breakfast."_

_She opens her mouth to protest that she's not hungry, but she realizes that she is, and it's a normal hunger. So instead she just holds out a hand to help him up. "Okay. Let's go."_


End file.
